


No all of us (grew up)

by ccshbh



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Do not read it, F/M, Honestly I don't get that friendship, I don't know if I can make it any clearer, I took my frustration about stupid people and dumped it all over the Core 4 friendship, Really if you like the Core 4 friendship DO NOT read it, as much as I like the thought of everyone getting along it would just never happen in real life, or why it is being forced down our throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccshbh/pseuds/ccshbh
Summary: I wrote this, because I'm frustrated about people that say: "You need to let your hair down." Honestly people, you need to stop doing that. And for those of you who don't read tags, I'm saying this again: If you like the Core 4 friendship do NOT read this. I repeat: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE THE CORE 4 FRIENDSHIP. I said this 4 times now, I can't be held responsible anymore if you get upset about this. Please don't leave a comment if you do, rather do something productive with your time. Study. Hug a loved one. Kiss your significant other. Do your chores. Whatever, but don't write a comment. If you like the story, ignore what I said before, your comment is very appreciated.This goes out to my best friend, my sister from another mister, my soulmate. You know who you are.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 58





	No all of us (grew up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oryoucouldstay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oryoucouldstay/gifts).



> I wrote this, because I'm frustrated about people that say: "You need to let your hair down." Honestly people, you need to stop doing that. And for those of you who don't read tags, I'm saying this again: If you like the Core 4 friendship do NOT read this. I repeat: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LIKE THE CORE 4 FRIENDSHIP. I said this 4 times now, I can't be held responsible anymore if you get upset about this. Please don't leave a comment if you do, rather do something productive with your time. Study. Hug a loved one. Kiss your significant other. Do your chores. Whatever, but don't write a comment. If you like the story, ignore what I said before, your comment is very appreciated. 
> 
> This goes out to my best friend, my sister from another mister, my soulmate. You know who you are.

"I don't want to be here." Jughead groans, as they push through the incredibly fancy doors of the upscale Boston restaurant Veronica Lodge had deemed fit for their New Year's dinner. "Baby honestly, we have barley talked to them in the last 6 months and all Veronica is going to do is complain about us not attending her stupid New Year's Eve party. Why are we here?"

Bettty has to admit that he's got a point. Them and who where now the Andrews had grown apart over the last few years, mainly because her and Jughead just didn't fit into the high society world Veronica and Archie were living in. Where Betty and Jughead had a rustic but practical kitchen, Veronica and Archie had marvel countertops and a maid, where Betty and Jughead had a bright and friendly 4-year-old name Elijah, Archie and Veronica had an ill-mannered rat of a dog named Paris and where her and Jughead lived in a quite Boston suburb, Veronica and Archie still hadn't made it out of Manhattan and probably never would.

But she'd promised herself that she'd try today. One last effort and if after that she still felt like the two people opposite her she once called her best friends for reasons that were now inexplicable to her, were not worth it, they'd be gone form her's and Jughead's life for good.

"Juggie, they are our friends."

"Are they?"

She stills and takes his face into her hands: "One last effort, okay? Just this one dinner and when they still annoy the hell out of us, they are gone for good."

His frown melts at her touch. 

"Okay. But honestly, the moment Veronica starts to critique the way we raise Elijah again, I'm out of here. I'm not taking parenting tips from someone that can't even get their dog to behave."

"I'll be right behind you" Betty promises, stands on her tiptoes and kisses him.

After being given a once over from the head waitress that makes her feel even more out of place then when she had entered the restaurant, her and Jughead are being lead to a table by the window front, where Veronica and Archie are already waiting.

"B!" Veronica shrieks and Betty shutters at the nickname. She had definitely outgrown it by now, but Veronica... well, spoiled little richt girls tend to stick with their habits.

"Hi Veronica. Archie!" she gives her former neighbour a careful hug, while Jughead fumbles his way through Veronica's three kisses greeting and looks like he is trying to figure out which one of the fancy knives is best suited to stab himself.

She rubs his knee reassuringly after they have taken their seats and he shoots her a greatful smile.

"So where is your... uh... little attachment?" Veronica asks and Jughead nearly chokes on his water.

"You mean our SON?" he asks incrediously.

"Yes, E... Elio?"

"Elijah." Betty corrects her patiently and takes Jughead's hand into hers under the table. "FP is taking care of him tonight. You should see him, all doting. Its really cute."

"Oh that is nice of him, to give you guys a night off. I figure a night out will do you guys good."

Jughead squeezes her hand under the talbe for a second, then occupies himself with the menu.

"I mean, you two barely make it out of the house anymore, it must be nice to let loose..."

"We are FINE, Veronica" Betty cuts in, before Veronica says something that is stupid enough to make her husband flip over the table. "And we get out of the house. You can have date nights, even with a kid."

"Oh, that is good then! Still a bummer that you couldn't come to our New Year's Eve party. We really tore it up, it was such fun. You would have enjoyed it."

Betty doubts that. She knows what Veronica means when she says "tearing it up" and that usually includes a lot of things her and Jughead do not enjoy.

As if he'd read her mind, Jughead mutters: "Yeah sure." under his breath and Veronica's head snaps up towards him.

"Did you say something, Jug?"

"Oh no, nothing really. I'm glad you guys had fun."

The statement is bathed in sarcasm, but around the table only Betty seems to get that.

"Well, after his, maybe we can have just as much fun. We could go to this bar and..."

Betty locks eyes with Jughead and he shakes his head slowly. There is no way they are going anywhere else than home after this dinner, because first of all, they promised their son a walk to the sleigh hill a few blocks down the road tomorrow morning and secondly, neither of them has the slightest interest in seeing a bar from the inside tonight.

"Veronica, we actually have to go home after this. FP needs to go back to his own apartment for the night, because he doesn't sleep well anywhere else and we have plans with Elijah tomorrow so..."

"Oh come on B, don't be so boring." Again, Betty winces at the nickname. How has she ever been okay with this? "You already had a boring New Year's Eve, you should..."

Betty thinks she can see it. The exact moment her husband's patience wears out. Something in his face shifts and she doesn't make a move to stop it. For one there is no use and secondly, she doesn't want him to.

"For fuck's sake, Lodge. Can you, for ONCE in your life come down from your entitled, bitchy horse and accept the fact that neither are we teenagers anymore that can just do what they want, nor do we want your goddam glitz and glamour life. We have a child to look after. A living, breathing human being, that needs our attention, that depends on us. And just because you prefer to not remember anything you did on New Year's Eve and think that is normal, that doesn't mean that ours was boring. I don't know about you, but I had a great time last night watching the fireworks with my wife and my son. I had a great time roasting marshmellows in our fireplace and I wouldn't want to miss a second of any of it."

"Plus, an amazing time getting laid after our son went to bed." Betty adds in her head and shivers in the best possible way, remembering how Jughead's mouth had made its way down south her body.

Veronica is staring at Jughead now, mouth slightly open, clearly offended. "How dare you talk to me..."

Betty lets out a grown. "Oh my fucking god. You know what Veronica, shove it. I'm too old to play this bullshit game with you. You are not dragging us anywhere, you are not trying to convince us to get drinks we'll just deposit into the next flower pot because they smell awful and probably taste even worse. I don't have the time or the energy so politely go fuck yourself with all your 'letting your hair down' bullshit and leave us alone. Come on Juggie, lets go."

Her husband stands rapidly, she takes his hand and they walk out the restaurant and around the next corner before Betty finally breaks.

"OH MY GOD. That felt SO FUCKING GOOD." she exclaims and Jughead laughs and pulls her into a hug.

"I've wanted to say this for years." Betty mumbles into his chest.

"Well, about time you said it. And just for the record, that was INCREDIBLY sexy."

"Why thank you." she tilts her head up and grins at him. "Home to our boy?"

"Home to our boy."

...

They get a take out of huge, incredibly greasy burgers they happily much away on, on the subway ride home. Its better than anything they could have gotten at the restaurant. 

Around 9, they arrive home to find Elijah fast asleep in his bed and FP frowning at the evening news. 

"That man is going to drive us all to hell." he mutters at some Donald Trump bit, then gets up from the couch, hugs them goodbye and leaves for his own apartment. 

"Soooooooooooo..." Betty grins and turns around as soon as she closes the door behind her father-in-law. With three big strides she makes her way to Jughead and locks her fingers behind his neck. "What are we going to do with the rest of this night, now that we don't have to spend it with toxic people or inside a sticky, loud bar?"

"Well, the possiblilities are ENDLESS..." Jughead answers and scrunches up his face like he is in deep thought. "There is Netflix, or we could read something, or maybe raid the candy drawer, or finally get around to building that shelf we've been procrestinating on for weeks."

"Yeah, you are not handy enough to do that. You'd only be in the way, honestly." Betty banters and Jughead leans down to brush his lips against her.

"Hmm, yeah, you are right." his hand runs down over his backside and gives it a playful squeeze. "I can be handy with other things though."

"I think you'll have to prove that." Betty teases and then nearly shireks when Jughead moves rapidly, throws her over his shoulder and carries her up the stairs.

"Oh I will. Believe me, I will."


End file.
